


check me out

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Libraries, M/M, overdue books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: draco malfoy has 'fine' written all over him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663990
Comments: 32
Kudos: 87





	check me out

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august drarry discord drabble challenge; prompt was 'return' and restriction was 248 words.

Harry is doing his very best to control his temper.

"And you didn't think it was _odd_ , that all of a sudden you were no longer allowed to use your own library card??"

Draco looks affronted. "Well, no, _Potter_ —presumably these Muggle libraries limit the amount of books you're allowed to keep; otherwise how would they manage to stay in business? It's a very unsustainable model as is, even with a cap—I can't imagine how they've remained open for so long. And you hardly read; how was I to know you'd mind me using up some of your allotment?"

Harry closes his eyes briefly and prays for patience, then brandishes the letter with the angry red 'OVERDUE' stamp at the top. "Draco. You have managed, over the last six months, to accrue over _three hundred pounds_ in overdue fines on my card. I don't even _want_ to know what the balance on yours is. We have been _blacklisted_ from the library! Why on earth would you think you got to _keep_ the books?"

Draco crosses his arms defensively. "Well, they're still here, aren't they?"

"Where would they be, if you haven't returned them?" A headache is forming behind Harry's eyes. And here he'd thought Draco had been easily acclimating to their new Muggle neighborhood.

"The books at university returned themselves!"

"Yes, at _magic university_! How are Muggles supposed to manage that??"

Draco winces. "Now might be a bad time to tell you about the video rental store..."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bonesliketambourines)
> 
> * * *


End file.
